A night of Truth
by Amarillys Nightshade
Summary: Yuujiro has been avoiding Toru for weeks now.  Toru will do just about anything to to know what is going on. This is rated M for strong Lemons.


I do not own Princess Princess, it is owned by Mikiyo Tsuda. I make No money from this.

* * *

Pairing, Yuujiro/Toru

Characters:

Yuujiro

Toru

Mikoto

President Arisada

Akira

* * *

It had been a long day for the princesses as usual. They were sitting on the couch in the student council room getting briefed on what would happen the next week since they were about to go on a short holiday.

"Any questions?" President Arisada asked.

Mikoto raised his head and started to open his mouth

"Are there any questions that do not involve you getting out of anything?" President Arisada qualified before the boy could speak.

The three boys shook their heads.

"Good, then I look forward to seeing you all in the Next week." The President finished.

"Toru, Miko-chan, lets get something to eat." Yuujiro said as he neared the door.

"Ok, but afterwards I have to call Megumi-san, we have a date tomorrow." Mikoto said with a giant smile.

"You always have a date when on holiday. Toru, you coming?" Yuujiro asked.

"Yes, give me a second; I need to ask the President something." Toru replied while staying seated on the couch.

"Ok, meet us on the roof then." Yuujiro said reluctantly as he and the pink haired boy left the room. As the two boys left Akira walked in the student council room.

"Should I leave?" The green haired boy asked noting that something was going on.

"No you can stay Akira; your help in this would be greatly appreciated." Toru said looking at his knees. Akira sat down next to the dejected looking boy.

They waited until the rest of the student council had cleared out at some invisible command so it was just the three of them and the door was closed.

"You needed to talk to me?" The President asked with a raised eyebrow. "Can I assume it has to do with one of your fellow princesses?"

"Yes, in fact I am worried about Yuujiro. He seems fine during the day, but after that whole scare about me leaving he has stopped talking to me about anything that matters. In fact he has made it so we are rarely alone together to talk at all. I don't know what is going on with him." Toru said with a giant sigh. "I have tried to ask but he just ignores the question. I am starting to get really worried that something is very wrong. The last time he avoided me like this he was being stalked and hurt."

"He seems to be normal with everyone else." Akira pointed out "are you sure there is an issue."

"It has been weeks and he won't talk to me no matter what I try. I was hoping that one of you would have a solution."

"I do, but are you really willing to try it?" Was the ominous reply from the President. Both Toru and Akira looked at him questionably.

"At this point I am willing to try just about anything that is why I am here, I am really worried something is wrong."

The president got up for a second and rummaged around in his desk. He came back with two pills and put them on the table between them.

"These will get you the answers your looking for. They are not exactly like a truth serum they just make the person have no real inhabitations. We use them to get information when needed." Toru and Akira looked at each other silently communicating that the president was a scary man.

"If you really want to know then put these pills in a drink and give it to him tonight wait 25 minutes before asking any questions. I say tonight since they might make him feel funny in the morning and it is a holiday. But I warn you, these lower all inhibitions. If he is really angry at you for something he won't be able to hold himself back from hitting you. I only use these with the rest of the student council to help keep the person from attacking."

Toru looked at the pills for a second and thought of the weeks of silence, of being avoided, of knowing something was very wrong and not knowing what.

"Will he remember?" Toru asked very softly

"Toru, you can't really mean to try this?" Akira asked

"At this point I am willing to try anything. I already feel like I lost my best friend." Toru answered the hurt clearly in his voice.

"To be on the safe side I will have sound surveillance put into your room. Sakamoto-sama and I will monitor it. If something goes really wrong, I don't want it to interfere with your work. Also he won't remember what he said. You, however will."

Akira looked calmer knowing that he would be able to stop things if they got really out of hand but he was still worried.

"If Yuujiro found out you did this he will be really hurt. I suggest you try talking to him again before you make up your mind. But I agree with the President if you go through with this we will monitor. All you need to do is call out for help and we will be there." Akira said trying to give his friend one last way out.

"I will try again on the roof and you see for yourself how he will avoid me. If I can't get anything I will… I will do anything to keep him safe and I need to know that he is ok."

"Toru, what are you going to do if you don't like the answers your given." Akira asked

"Then I deal with that on my own." Was the answer as the teen stood up and pocketed the pills. Without another word Toru left the room.

* * *

After another failed attempt to talk on the rooftop Toru had given up. Both he and Yuujiro were in for the night. Yuujiro was doing homework with ear buds in and again was not looking at or talking to his friend. It only took Toru a few minutes to go get a couple of drinks from the vending machine. He picked up Yuujiro's favorite juice and something completely different for himself so he didn't get them mixed. Toru fought with himself one last time before he put the pills into the drink and walked back into the room.

"Here." Toru said as he put the drink in front of the blond.

"Hey, thanks." Yuujiro said as he pulled out his earbuds and gulping down the drink in front of him" After I finish this paragraph do we want to go bug Mikoto?"

"Do whatever you want to do." Toru said looking away. *He is avoiding being alone with me again.* Toru thought to himself. *Just like every other night for the last 3 weeks. And when we are alone he has his music player on and won't talk to me.* Toru no longer had doubts that he was doing the right thing. At least this time he would know what was going on.

Toru laid down on his bed facing the wall and waited for the 25 minutes

At minute 26 Yuujiro threw down him pencil and closed his homework book.

"I really don't want to do homework right now. I can't seem to think straight." The blond said out of nowhere. And sat down on the bed next to where Toru was laying. "I feel funny; I think that drink was bad."

"No it wasn't bad; I spiked it so we could talk." Said the Blue haired boy as he was very carefully studying the wall, and not looking at Yuujiro.

"You had to spike my drink to talk to me?" Yuujiro said sounding confused and slightly angry.

At this point Toru sat up next to Yuujiro who still looked completely normal.

Toru looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, and I am sorry. But I need to know, are you avoiding me?"

"Yes." Was the answer that tore into Toru's heart.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, you will hate me." was the reply from the blond.

"What are you talking about; you know you can tell me anything." Toru said putting a hand on Yuujiro shoulder.

"I can't tell you this, I can't tell anyone this." Yuujiro looked sad as he said those words.

"Please, let me know what is going on with you, I was so worried that I spiked your drink. I promise I won't hate you and I won't hold it against you, just please tell me what is going on." Toru pleaded with his best friend. "I can't stand this distance anymore."

"I can't be alone with you; I might do or say something you don't like. I might screw up and let you know." Yuujiro said with that sad expression on his face.

"What could you possibly say or do that I wouldn't like?" Toru asked confused

It only took a second for the blond to push the Toru flat on the bed. Yuujiro was above Toru holding both his shoulders. *I need to call for help.* Toru thought, but as he opened his mouth to do so Yuujiro kissed him. Instead of the long but chaste kiss the two had shared in front of Toru's cousin this was something else completely. Toru's eyes widened as his best friends tongue invaded his open mouth and started to slowly explore. *He is kissing me? Why is he kissing me? Why doesn't this feel bad?* A million thought raced through Toru's head as the blond continued his assault. It only took a few more seconds before Toru started to kiss back, it was like his body just took over and left his racing mind to deal with things later.

Toru wrapped his now free arms around Yuujiro and closed his eyes relaxing into the feeling.

Both boys continued to explore each others mouths for a few more minutes before Yuujiro pulled back.

"Toru, I love you. I have since before I kissed you the first time for your cousin. The reason that I didn't want you to leave was that I loved you." The confession was whispered so quietly that Toru thought he had mistaken the words until he looked into Yuujiro's eyes. "The reason I have been avoiding you and hurting you was because I discovered my feelings when you were going to leave me. I didn't want you to know and hate me." The fear in Yuujiro's eyes was very real and something that Toru couldn't ignore.

"Why didn't you just tell me before this? Why did I have to go through so much, I thought… I thought… you hated me. I thought I had done something so horrible that you couldn't stand to be near me." Toru nearly yelled. Yuujiro softly kissed him again and held the other boy a little tighter.

"Never, that never was the case, that could never happen. God Toru, I am so sorry that you ever thought that. I didn't know how it that it affected you so strongly, if I had known I never would have… Although I have to ask why you didn't come to me like this instead of asking the president."

Toru's eyes widened as he realized what Yuujiro had just said. "You knew?"

"You need to talk to the president and you don't want me there. You bet I stayed around a few minutes and listened. I walked away long enough for the council to leave and then sent Mikoto to the roof by himself with the excuse of needing the restroom. I was so angry at first that you would even think about it. But then I thought about what you said about losing your best friend. You sounded like your heart had already broken. I thought it would be best to give the answers you were looking for. It would be easer to let you think that you had drugged me into telling you. That way you wouldn't hold anything I said against me. But I can't do that to you. I want you to know that I understand everything I am saying and doing. I never really drank any of the juice. So I ask that President Arisada and Akira please go back to minding their own business, if I have my way you won't want to be listening." Yuujiro finished in a rush

* * *

In the student council room the president and his prodigy were sitting in front of a monitor watching as well as listening looking pensive. Akria just looked pink from what he had seen.

"President, I think everything is going to be fine. We can stop now. We were watching and listening to make sure that nothing happened to Toru. We can safely assume that nothing bad is going to happen."

"I wonder what Yuujiro said; he said it so low that the mic didn't pick it up."

"President, you promised me that no matter what was said or done tonight you would not use it against them. And I think with that kiss we can assume what was said. Now I think it would be best to do what is asked. Let us leave them alone to work the rest of this out."

"As you wish Sakamoto-sama, I did give my word. However, this looks like it will be interesting in the future." With that the president turned off the equipment and shut down the computer leaving the two boys in privacy.

* * *

Back in the P-Room Toru looked confused. "What did you mean that if you had your way they wouldn't want to be listening?"

"I mean you kissed me back right? I didn't imagine your response. Can I take that as a return of my feelings?" Yuujiro looked fearful again as he asked. He was terrified that now that Toru knew he would be rejected or worse hated.

"To tell the truth I have been thinking about you since you took my first kiss. I didn't think the feeling were romantic. But when you kissed me just now, it didn't feel bad; in fact I enjoyed it very much. I know that my heart felt like it was breaking when you started avoiding me."

"Toru, is that a yes or a no?" Yuujiro asked confused.

"That is a yes; I think I may love you too." Toru answered with a slight blush.

"May I kiss you again?" The blond asked with the light of hope on his face.

"Yes." Was all Toru had time to say before the blonds mouth was back on his. The kiss was so warm that Toru couldn't help but respond. He opened his mouth slightly for breath and Yuujiro used that as an invitation to invade the bluenet's mouth again.

Toru moaned as he felt Yuujiro tongue inside his mouth again. He took the opportunity to suck on it lightly causing an instant response from the blond on top of him.

Yuujiro felt Toru suck on his tongue and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his pelvis against the boy below him. He was so turned on he could barely hold himself back from taking Toru quickly and without any foreplay. He never thought that that the man he was in love with might love him back. Had he thought that for even a second he wouldn't have spent the last 3 weeks torturing himself.

Toru felt the pelvis thrust and couldn't stop himself from groaning and returning the action. He was so hard now he didn't know what to do with himself and his clothing actually hurt.

Yuujiro licked the inside the bluenets mouth for a few more seconds before he moved on to his partners neck and ears. He licked and nibbled his way down until he was stopped by the fabric of Toru's shirt.

"Help me get this off." Yuujiro growled. It didn't take long for to remove the offending fabric from both of them. While Yuujiro was distracted for a second Toru took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip his pants giving him some relief.

Yuujiro took advantage of the skin now showing. He kissed and nibbled his way to Toru's nipples and gave an experimental lick. When he heard a groan of pleasure he took one of them into his mouth and sucked lightly enjoying his lover's reaction.

Yuujiro moved quickly from Toru's nipples down his flat stomach to the bulge not well hidden by the open pants. Yuujiro decided to tease his lover a little more and stayed where he was just lightly blowing on the bulge.

"Yuujiro, more, please that feels so good." Toru finally spoke up between panting and straining for more sensation.

"This is your last chance to say no. After this I don't think I could stop even if the entire student body walked through that door. Please Toru, tell me what you want now." Yuujiro begged before he lost all control.

"More, Everything, Please Yuujiro."

"Then let us get the rest of this clothing off. It isn't helping either of us."

The lovers took a few more seconds apart in order to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing.

Toru was naked and exposed to Yuujiro not for the first time, but the first time that he felt self conscious about it. He blushed all over and thought about covering himself up.

"You're beautiful; you can't know how many times I wished to see you like this. The reality has surpassed any dream I have ever had." With those words Yuujiro went back to kissing the blue haired boy deeply. At the same time he reached down and stroked both of them at the same time. Both Yuujiro and Toru moaned as their hot flesh was rubbed together.

Yuujiro finished thoroughly kissing his lover when he moved his way down Toru's body again.

He stopped right above Toru's erection and blew again, watching it twitch and leak a little. The blond looked at the bluenets face for one last confirmation. When he found it he took the member in front of his an experimental lick.

"Ahh, Yuujiro." Toru moaned.

Yuujiro lightly chuckled to himself and then took the whole thing in his mouth and worked his tongue around it. After a few seconds Yuujiro had worked it into a rhythm. He was very careful to avoid using his teeth. His lover's reaction was well worth the effort.

"Yuujiro, stop, I am going to, Urg, ahh." Toru called out as he released himself down his lover's throat.

Yuujiro choked for a second swallowed a little and then spit the rest out. All the while watching Toru's face as he orgasmed .

"That is the best expression I have ever seen on your face, please don't show it to anyone else." Yuujiro said awed by what his lover had shown him.

"Do you want me to do…umm…that to you?" Toru asked

"Not this time, this time is about you. I ummm, don't have any experience and if you do that it will ruin the rest of my plans."

"Is their more?" Toru asked confused.

"If you trust me, I will teach us both."

"Yes, I trust you."

That was all Yuujiro needed, the blond scooped up some of the cum off Toru's stomach and used it to lubricate a finger. He very carefully worked the finger into Toru while licking him again for a distraction. Toru stiffened for a second in pain but then relaxed himself into his lover's hands.

After a few minutes, Yuujiro re-lubricated his fingers and then worked in two. He repeated this process until his lover was wet and open for him as well as hard. Then he rubbed the last of the lubricant on himself to make entering easer. Yuujiro moved up his lover's body lifting Toru's legs in the process until they were in the perfect position. Yuujiro felt himself at the opening.

"Toru this may hurt for a second but I will be as gentle as I can."

Toru only nodded and took a deep breath relaxing himself into it. Trusting his lover to do the best he could.

Yuujiro steered himself and slowly pushed it. Then he had to hold himself back.

"Gaaa, you feel so good, (pant) I am trying to, (gasp) go slow."

Inch by inch Yuujiro worked himself into Toru until he was finally in. "Are you ok?"

Toru thought about it for a second, it was slightly uncomfortable and burned a little but other than that he was fine.

"I'm ok."

"Good, I need to move." And with that Yuujiro started thrusting slowly in order to let his partner get used to everything.

Toru changed the angle of himself in order to relieve some of the burning and then felt something that felt really good. The sensation shocked a gasp out of him.

"Yuujiro, just like that, that feels so good." Toru begged.

Yuujiro had no idea what had changed but he wasn't going to ignore pleading like that. And started to thrust a little faster.

Soon both of them were moaning and were coated in sweat. In only a few minutes Toru stiffened and coated the space between them as he came for the second time of the night.

Yuujiro reacted to his lover and thrust twice more before releasing himself

"I love you." Yuujiro whispered once he had calmed down a little.

"I love you too Yuujiro." Toru whispered hugging his lover tightly.

The boys took a few minutes to clean up and then they both lay down together on Toru's bed and went to sleep.

* * *

At about 10:00 the next morning the lover's were awakened by the sound of there door thudding open.

"Good morning, I was wondering which shirt I should pick for my date?" the pink haired princess asked as he walked into the room.

"Get out." Was all Yuujiro could say before a high pitched girly scream split the room.

Both Yuujiro and Toru sat up to see Mikoto backed against the wall still holding two shirts.

"You said you weren't in that sort of relationship." Mikoto practically screamed.

"I lied." Said the Blond. "Now get out and close the door behind you or I really will hate you. We will talk about this later."

A few more seconds of looking at the naked lover's and Mikoto ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Not the way I wanted to wake up." Yuujiro grumbled as he grabbed Toru, pulled them both backwards cuddled up and decided to go back to sleep.

"But think about how that chat later is going to go, it should be entertaining for someone. We need to include Akira since I am sure he has questions. Now let's hope that Mikoto keeps his mouth shut." Toru said letting himself be cuddled.

"He better or we will find new ways to torture him." Both lover's chuckled and then forgot all about sleep, Mikoto and the rest of the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
